During deep water or offshore hydrocarbon operations, remote operated vehicles (ROVs) are utilized underwater on an umbilical tether, which provides them with electrical power and control signals. ROVs may carry out varying tasks using hydraulically operated tools and manipulators, and provide visual feedback to an ROV operator through the use of lights and cameras, enabling the ROV to be controlled and operated underwater. For example, an ROV may be used to connect various connectors to allow for electronic, hydraulic, or other types of communication between devices. However, it is challenging for an ROV operator to determine whether successful latching between the connectors has occurred. In particular, such connections are remotely connected and often made in dark and inhospitable environments where visibility is poor. Further, a snag load placed on the hose coupled to the connector after latching may cause the connectors to prematurely decouple.